


Philosophy for a Most Excellent New World by CJ Marlowe [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Bill & Ted (Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 12:45:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13434999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic of Philosophy for a Most Excellent New World by CJ Marlowe.Socrates revises his worldview after meeting a most extraordinary man named Billy.





	Philosophy for a Most Excellent New World by CJ Marlowe [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Philosophy for a Most Excellent New World](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8683) by [cjmarlowe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjmarlowe/pseuds/cjmarlowe). 



> Originally posted on LJ in 2010

**Title** : Philosophy for a Most Excellent New World

 **Author** : CJ Marlowe

 **Reader** : Rhea314

 **For** : Jori, Yuletide 2006

 **Fandom** : Bill & Ted movies

 **Pairing** : Socrates/Billy the Kid

 **Rating** : Not Rated

 **Warnings** : None

 **Summary** : Socrates revises his worldview after meeting a most extraordinary man named Billy.

 **Text** : [here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8683?view_adult=true)

 **Length** 0:08:28

Download Link: [here](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Reup2/Philospophy%20for%20a%20most%20excellent%20new%20world%20by%20CJ%20Marlowe.mp3) 


End file.
